


Beard Burn and Boyfriends

by FeralCreed



Series: BuckySteveTony works [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Boys In Love, Fingering, M/M, M/M/M, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is gone on a mission for a few weeks. He comes back with an unsuspected look. Neither of his boyfriends mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/gifts).



Bucky's phone buzzes, but he would have missed the text if it weren't for his phone display lighting up. The sound system in Tony's lab continues to blare classic rock as Bucky reaches for his phone, swiping to see the notification. It looks like the text is a few hours old, anyway, which Bucky feels slightly guilty over.

 

_All clear. Coming home within 48hrs. No injuries._

 

The name at the top of the message reads 'Steve' and Bucky grins widely. Steve has been gone for several weeks, which isn't totally unusual, but his absence has been made harder by the fact that he's had to go radio silent for it. Bucky and Tony have been spending most of their time together, unwilling to face their boyfriend's absence without each other's company. As long as Steve has his phone on, at least, they can see where he is. Whenever missions like this come up, Tony always has a hologram map showing Steve's tracker permanently displayed where they can both see it clearly. It's hard for Bucky to go without confirmation that Steve's alive, given how dangerous missions are and his own bloody history. Fortunately, being around Tony always helps, and not just because the constant stream of noise keeps his mind off Steve.

 

 _Jarvis, drop music_ , he asks, signing the words instead of speaking them. When the noise levels drop enough that actual speech can be heard, Tony pops his head up from his project.

 

“What's up, J?” he asks.

 

“Steve texted me,” Bucky tells him. “He's coming home sometime in the next two days.”

 

Tony whoops and spins his chair around, the wheels screeching against the concrete. Bucky's happy enough that he doesn't care about the noise, and he picks Tony up to whirl him around in a hug. It doesn't take long before they're laughing between kisses, relieved at the sudden break in silence and Steve's imminent return.

 

Now that Bucky's body realizes he's alive, rather than thinking he died on the couch in Tony's lab while playing Neko Atsume, it demands to be fed. Bucky snorts as his stomach growls and presses one last kiss to Tony's cheek. “I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?” He's basically asking if Tony is going to eat in the lab or if Bucky is going to carry him upstairs and feed him, and they both know it.

 

Tony huffs dramatically, but he's never once protested Bucky's insistence to feed him. “Bring whatever you want down here. Okay?”

 

“Sounds good.” Bucky nuzzles Tony's neck and tightens his grip for just a moment before walking to the elevator. He's already running through the contents of Tony's penthouse fridge in his mind, trying to think of something to make that will be fast and tasty. It'll be quicker to make something than to order takeout, and they've already had Chinese and pizza for half the week.

 

When he gets to the suite, Bucky asks Jarvis to put on some music and starts looking through the freezer for the items he'd had in mind. Even if he's doing better than he ever has in the past, he still detests silent rooms, and if nobody is around, he always has Jarvis put music on. It's impossible for anyone to get to him without Jarvis warning him, so he's comfortable enough to lose any subtle sounds telling him of an approaching attacker. Nobody is around, anyway.

 

Or at least that's what he thought. So when he turns around and finds a huge blond man standing two feet away from him, he definitely does not shriek at the top of his lungs and drop a bag of pierogies on his foot. And he most certainly doesn't bang his elbow on the fridge door hard enough to dent it. The man whirls around, his face a nearly comical display of shock, and then he starts laughing.

 

 _Steve_. Bucky's mind barely has time to process it before he's lunging for the other man, trusting the blond to catch him. Which he does, of course, because he's amazing and Bucky loves him. He's holding almost all of Bucky's weight but doesn't seem to care, if the way he's eagerly returning his boyfriend's kisses are anything to go by. And yet, there's something different, something that Bucky needs a moment to realize.

 

Bucky makes a strangled little noise in the back of his throat once he pulls back enough to get a clear view of Steve's face. “When...?”

 

“Huh?” Steve looks adorably quizzical for a moment. “Oh! The scruff? Yeah, I forgot to pack razors. No big deal. I was on my way to take a shower and shave when I heard the music turn on. Jarvis told me you were here so I thought I'd surprise you.”

 

“When did you get back?” Bucky demands.

 

“About two minutes ago,” Steve tells him, smiling. “I was going to clean up, make dinner, and bring it down to the lab. Didn't even have to ask Jarvis if that was where you were.” He smiles a little, because he really does know his boyfriends well enough to know that Bucky feels safe whenever one of them is with him, and that Tony feels safest in his lab. It's where they always gravitate, all three of them, whenever one or more of them is called away for some reason.

 

“Oh, yeah, Jarvis. Tell Tony he needs to come now and it's urgent and whatever SOS message you can think of. Steve's home.” Bucky grins at the blond, totally at ease now that both his boyfriends are safe, and his boyfriend smiles back.

 

It'll take Tony a minute to join them, regardless of how fast he moves, so Steve takes a moment to pin Bucky against the counter and start kissing him. The scruffy beginning of a beard is unfamiliar, but Bucky is definitely appreciative of the new sensations. He lets Steve pin his hands to the marble-top counter behind him, wrapping his fingers around the lip of the surface and moaning a little into the kiss.

 

Tony, of course, makes a dramatic entrance. He comes in through the window, shattering it all over the open tile between the couch and the bar. Steve and Bucky jump apart, the former lunging for the doorway to the next room and the latter pulling a Glock from the waistband of his sweatpants. It's soon obvious that Tony wasn't being chased or in any danger, and they exchange confused glances, trying to figure out why Tony showed up so suddenly. Steve is still hidden behind the door, his shield in hand, so to Tony it seems like Bucky is alone.

 

“What's wrong?” Tony demands, his faceplate switching up. He focuses his attention on Bucky, and the long-haired soldier bites his lip to keep his smile contained.

 

“Exactly how much of the message did you hear?” he asks, amused.

 

“The 'come now, urgent' part,” Tony answers.

 

“I guess you didn't hear the 'Hey, Steve is home' part,” the blond contributes, coming out of the bedroom, his shield tucked against his side.

 

“Nggh,” Tony eloquently replies, staring at Steve with huge eyes.

 

“I think you broke him,” Bucky comments, unconcerned. He sets his pistol on the counter and suddenly remembers the bag of pierogies on the floor. Jarvis would tell them if Tony was in trouble, so Bucky's certain that this is just Tony overreacting.

 

“Tony?” Steve asks, blinking at him. “Are you having a stroke or something?”

 

Bucky snorts and joins them. “Out of the suit, Shellhead.” The suit starts retracting and Bucky winds his arms around Tony's waist, propping his chin on the inventor's shoulder and grinning mischievously at their boyfriend. “The man has heart problems, Stevie, you can't just show up all hot and scruffy like that.”

 

“I told you I was coming home!” Steve protests, but he's smiling at the two of them. He knows Bucky knows how much he likes seeing the two of them together.

 

“Yeah, you gave us a forty-eight hour time frame. And showed up within three. Without telling us.” Bucky pouts at him. “I think you need to kiss and make up.”

 

“How about kiss and make out?” Tony quips, and, yep, he's fine. Bucky grins and puts both hands on the small of his back, pushing him forward. Steve sets the shield down on the nearest surface and steps forward, bracketing Tony between himself and Bucky. One hand slides up under Tony's shirt and the other squeezes Bucky's hip.

 

Tony kisses him eagerly, letting Steve lick his way into his mouth and returning everything the blond does to him. Bucky kisses both of them as he gets the chance, and when Steve turns his attention to him, he hums in the back of his throat and tilts his head to the side to give the blond access to his neck.

 

“I missed you,” Steve murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's lips. The inventor whines briefly in an attempt to get more sensual attention, but Steve has already turned to Bucky. “And I missed you.” He repeats the gentle kiss and pulls back. Both of his boyfriends are pouting at him, and he grins. “Let me take a shower, Tony can send the suit back, and we can have some quality time.”

 

“Sure,” Bucky agrees. “Let me use the bathroom for a minute before you go?”

 

“The shower's big enough for three of us,” Tony suggests.

 

“I don't think the toilet is,” Bucky retorts. “Stay here and make out with our boyfriend, and I'll be right back.”

 

“Yeah, sounds better to me,” Steve says, tugging Tony closer by his belt loops. Tony is more than happy with the new plans.

 

Bucky goes straight to the medicine cabinet when he gets into the bathroom. He starts stockpiling razors in the sink, dumping in every one he can find. It takes a few minutes, but he has an excuse to be gone so he doesn't worry. Once he's sure he got all of them, he's faced with the problem of what to do with them. Since few opportunities present themselves, he gathers up all of them and goes to the linen closet, shoving them between two of the towels that are in the far back of the closet. There's no way Steve will look in there, especially with the promise of sex motivating him, so Bucky flushes the toilet, runs the sink for a few seconds, and dries his hands on his jeans before going back out.

 

Yeah, he's a sneaky little bastard, but Steve is keeping that beard as long as Bucky has something to say about it. At least for tonight. If he really wants to get rid of it, Bucky will sadly see it go, but for now... For now, he's not interested in fighting fair.

 

He sneaks up behind Steve and sticks his metal hand up his shirt. The blond shrieks into the kiss he was sharing with Tony, jumping three feet into the air, and Bucky laughs aloud as he wraps both arms around his boyfriend's waist. The abrupt noise apparently gave Tony another near heart attack, but a few kisses from Bucky (and some grinding their hips together) means he's quickly forgiven.

 

“Bedroom,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky picks up Tony to carry him into the bedroom. Of course Tony wraps his legs around Bucky's waist and takes the chance to get himself comfortable as Bucky tries to keep his mind on walking straight. It's not easy, especially when Steve stops everything to grind against Tony's ass while kissing Bucky. That almost earns him floor sex, but he pulls away just before the two of them are ready to wrangle him to the ground.

 

One of them mumbles enough about protocol that Jarvis cuts out surveillance and puts the penthouse in lockdown status. It's not long before they're tearing each others' clothes off, Bucky and Steve already hard thanks to the serum. Tony isn't too far behind them, and Steve gives him extra attention as Bucky gets the lube from the bedside drawer.

 

Tony already looks a little dazed from the beard burn and the copious amounts of kissing, and Bucky can't help but chuckle at the sight. Steve sets to work on fingering him open, and Bucky only interrupts things long enough to get Tony in his lap. The two dark-haired men slowly make out, hands wandering, as Steve preps Tony, mouthing at the side of his neck. Bucky reaches for a kiss and the two of them hold Tony between them as they kiss.

 

Finally, Steve is ready, and not just because Tony has been telling him to hurry up for a solid five minutes. He slides in slowly, pausing to give Tony time to adjust. Bucky's hips jerk up a little at the way Tony moans into his mouth, and he can't help but groan at Steve's hand sliding up his thigh. Steve rocks in and out of Tony's body at a moderate pace, clearly wanting things to last long enough that all three of them are satisfied.

 

Bucky catches Steve's mouth in a kiss, or rather a battle of teeth and tongues that breaks off only due to a shared need to breathe. Tony is whining for attention between them, and the two supersoldiers share a look that ends in matching grins. For a second, Tony mutters something along the lines of “uh-oh”, because he clearly has some idea of what's going to happen.

 

Steve pulls nearly all the way out, and Tony gives a brief whimper, but then the blond is slamming back into him. Tony screams at the sudden attack on his prostate, yells of “Steve, fuck, yes, harder” that devolve into wordless cries when Bucky starts stroking him. It isn't long before Tony comes, painting both his and Bucky's chests white. Steve slides a hand along Tony's hips and down his thigh, then up Bucky's knee until he gets a hand around his boyfriend's dick.

 

Bucky groans and leans back against the headboard, whining and moaning as Steve jerks him off. He's never been too vocal as far as actual words go, but he makes plenty of noises that always have both his boyfriends highly invested in his pleasure. At the moment Tony is a little too worn out to do much, but he recovers soon enough to give Bucky a few kisses before the long-haired soldier comes.

 

As always, Steve settles his full attention on Tony as he nears his own orgasm. He thrusts into Tony's ass relentlessly, throwing his head back and crying out as he finally comes inside Tony. The hole around his cock clenches, and he's coming for what seems like forever. During his release, Tony grinds back against him, murmuring nearly senseless babble to encourage him. He's always been an expert at getting Steve to fill him up with his come, and he's repeatedly told the blond how much he loves the experience. All three of them are a bit protective and possessive of each other, so it works out in the end.

 

Steve pulls out of Tony and rolls over onto the unmarked side of the bed, letting out a huge breath. Tony gets off Bucky, fingers digging into his shoulder a moment as the genius becomes accustomed to standing again. He lets the two supersoldiers curl up around each other as he goes into the bathroom for a few towels, damping them in warm water before coming back.

 

“Tones,” Steve mumbles, clearly already on his way to sleep.

 

“Hey, Brooklyn boys,” Tony says quietly, a fond look on his face that few other people get to see. After handing a towel to Bucky, he starts cleaning Steve up, letting Bucky rub him down when they're done. Rather than responsibly disposing of their laundry, he dumps the towels on the floor and pokes Bucky to move over.

 

“No poking,” Bucky protests, wrapping both arms around Tony's waist and pulling him onto the bed. He squawks on principle, but he's made it clear that he likes his boyfriends' ability to tug him around at certain times. This is certainly one of them, as Bucky carefully cradles him between his and Steve's bodies. The blond is more than happy to shove an ankle between Bucky's, and drape an arm across Tony's waist.

 

“I'm glad you're home,” Tony murmurs, putting a hand on Steve's hip and tugging him closer a little. Steve is happy to do so, taking the opportunity to kiss his nose. Tony scrunches his nose up as predicted, and Steve gives a fond chuckle.

 

“Was that his rabbit face?” Bucky asks.

 

“I don't make a rabbit face,” Tony grumbles.

 

Bucky props an elbow on the side of Steve's thigh and leans over so he can see Tony's face. He dips down just long enough to repeat what Steve did, grinning as Tony repeats his expression. “I think you're the cutest rabbit ever.”

 

Tony huffs at that but gives up on the topic. He snuggles closer to Steve, not minding at all that Bucky moves with him. “Oh, Steve,” he says, only feeling a tiny bit guilty at the fact that he obviously woke the other man. Bucky shifts behind him, nosing the back of his neck in the way that usually signals his interest when Tony isn't looking at him.

 

“What?” Steve asks, a yawn punctuating his question.

 

“You're not allowed to lose the beard. For at least two days.”

 

Steve just blinks at him for a moment. “I'm fine with having a beard. But do you really think that's necessary?”

 

“Yes,” Bucky and Tony tell him.

 

“Let me at least-”

 

“No,” they chorus. Steve rolls his eyes at their mutual desires and they both laugh.

 

“Fine,” Steve says with a little grin. “But I'm not explaining your mutual cases of beard burn to the rest of the team.”

 

Tony shrugs. “I already have a beard. Barnes grows some scruffle every once in a while.”

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Scruffle?”

 

“Hush,” Tony whines. Bucky chuckles but kisses his cheek and quiets down.

 

It doesn't take long before their bedroom is quiet. The lights always stay on at about two percent, giving just enough light for them to recognize each other and their surroundings if they wake up in the middle of the night. So it's definitely enough for Tony to study the lines of his lovers' faces, committing the details to memory for the thousandth time. Steve looks years younger when he sleeps with his bangs in his eyes and his mouth slightly open. Bucky's hair always falls in a dark cascade across his cheek and nose, and he finds a way to tuck his nose against someone's neck or shoulder regardless of where he falls asleep.

 

Their relationship needed a little work in the beginning. All of them were different, and in different ways, that had made them clash over more than one thing. But by now, they knew each other perfectly, and loved one another even better. It had been a long road getting here, but Tony wouldn't have taken a shortcut for anything in the world. Steve mumbled something in his sleep and woke up just enough to give a sleepy yawn before passing out again. His breath puffed against Tony's neck in even gusts, and Bucky's hand was still loosely curled in Tony's hair.

 

Yeah, it had taken a while. But at the end of the trip, getting beard burn and boyfriends wasn't too bad a deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing my OT3. Constructive criticism appreciated (but be gentle please XD).
> 
> Also, JAY I TOLD YOU. I said "I wanna write this" and it actually happened. Hah.


End file.
